FELIZ ANIVERSARIO
by temari-vc
Summary: SHIKATEMA, UN NUEVO ANIVERSARIO DE LA ALIANZA, ENFRENTAMIENTOS, SORPRESAS Y FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES. RELATO CREADO PARA EL FC SHIKATEMA DE NU.


**Un Feliz Aniversario **

(Temari_vc)

El silencio en el estadio crispaba los nervios, Gaara permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, sabía que esto pasaría, se lo dijo, se lo advirtió, "NO estás en condiciones", ahora lo único que podía hacer era mirar y esperar, cosa que ni a él ni a Kankuro les entusiasmaba mucho.

Temari respiraba muy agitadamente, su abanico permanecía sin usar a un lado de la puerta, donde ella lo dejó.

-Le pasó por arrogante- decían algunos.

-No es tan fuerte- decían otros.

Pero la gran mayoría solo guardaba silencio, el gran bullicio se habían apagado poco a poco.

Aquello sólo debía ser una amistosa demostración de fuerza en honor al nuevo aniversario de la alianza entre ambas villas, pero para las dos chicas que se encontraban en la arena de juegos, aquello se había convertido en un combate de vida o muerte y al parecer la princesa de Suna era la que estaba perdiendo aquel combate.

El resultado estaba dejando perplejo a todo el mundo, Ino Yamanaka le estaba no sólo ganado a Sabaku No Temari, si no que también parecía no tener intensiones de detenerse.

Kankuro se paró desesperado, dispuesto a ir a la arena de juegos a terminar con todo eso, pero Gaara levantó su mano impidiendo que el castaño bajara, este lo miró disgustado, ¿Cómo podía dejar que le hicieran eso a su hermana?... Gaara no lo miró, él tenía los mismos sentimientos, pero desde la arena Temari le había indicado que no se metieran en eso.

Kankuro no se sentó, se paró al lado de la baranda apretando con fuerza la reja que lo separaba de la arena de juego. –Mierda- exclamó mientras cerraba los ojos, impotente de ayudar a su hermana.

Genma miró a la Hokage rompiendo el palillo entre sus dientes, quería detener esa pelea, pero la Hokage solo miraba inmóvil, sin hacer ni un movimiento.

Una fuerte patada en el pecho de la princesa la lanzó contra el tronco de un árbol, su cuerpo se estrelló con violencia mientras Ino sonreía con malicia.

Temari quedó con una rodilla en el suelo, tosió un par de veces a la par que sentía que su respiración se paraba de golpe, miró sus manos manchadas de sangre.

-La gran Temari- exclamó con sorna, dándole una nueva patada en las costillas.

Aquella patada normalmente no la habría ni movido, pero en ese momento sintió que sus pulmones se rompían, un grito ahogado se escuchó en el estadio mientras Temari afirmaba su tórax con ambas manos.

La fuerza que hacía al respirar se podía escuchar hasta en las galerías, la sangre que emanaba de su boca manchó gran parte de la arena a los pies de la Yamanaka.

Ino se sentía poderosa, grande, jamás pasó por su mente el ganarle a la Princesa de Suna, famosa por ser una de las Kunoichis más fuertes de todo Suna, definitivamente más fuerte que ella, pero la realidad jugaba a favor de sus más grandes sueños.

Por fin podría poner en su lugar a la rubia que se había atrevido a ganarse la fama de ser la más grande amiga de Shikamaru, la más cercana a su corazón, la única con la que el estratega compartía un lazo tan especial que no necesitaban palabras.

Por fin podría demostrarle a Shikamaru, a Konoha y a Suna, que ella, Ino Yamanaka era más fuerte, más inteligente, simplemente mejor que Temari, ahora ya no se sentiría fuera de lugar, ya no más.

Temari lanzó un kunai a los pies de la rubia, que explotó alejándola del lugar, momentos en los cuales la Princesa aprovechó para retirarse de la kunoichi de Konoha.

Se escondió tras un árbol afirmando sus costillas. Su respiración no se calmaba, y su espalda mostraba una gran inclinación, no pudo evitar toser con fuerza. La sangre se escurría por su boca, el gran dolor que se clavaba en sus pulmones, la dejo inmóvil por un momento.

-Mierda- exclamó al sentir que la punzaba desaparecía por unos instantes. Apoyó pesadamente su cabeza en el tronco de aquel árbol –Si tan sólo pudiera sostener mi abanico- susurró en voz baja.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Se preguntaba la gran mayoría de los presentes y más los que conocían el gran poder destructor de la rubia, ella era una gran estratega, inteligente y jamás se descuidaba con un oponente, ¿Por qué había dejado de lado su mejor arma para enfrentar a la Yamanaka?, ¿Es que acaso su soberbia la sobrepasó?, la verdad es que ¡no!

Temari sacó su mano de su costado para mirar como esta se manchaba de sangre, se cubrió rápidamente su herida, misma que no se había hecho en aquel encuentro, fue producto de un kunai que se clavó en su costado en una misión sólo el día anterior, no le gustaba la idea pero tendría que reconocer que las palabras de su hermano eran ciertas -No estoy en condiciones de enfrentar este encuentro-, este pensamiento fue confirmado cuando al llevar su mano a su nariz noto como de esta emanaba sangre, al igual que de su oído.

Su orgullo estaba herido en lo más profundo, ¿tendría que abandonar ese encuentro? ¿Atenderse las diversas heridas y fracturas que le había provocado la misión?, apretó con fuerza sus puños, - ¿Qué harías tu genio?- le pregunto al aire, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

Las simples patadas de su oponente no le provocarían un sangrado tan abundante y eso ella lo sabía, algo muy malo estaba pasando, miro al frente su visión estaba borrosa, y los sonidos empezaron a perderse a lo lejos.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor y pudo encontrar a su objetivo, la rubia de Konoha se encontraba buscándola en medio de la arena de juegos, ¿es que a caso no podía sentir su Chakra?

Salió de su escondite, y se dirigió hasta su objetivo, miró altiva a las gradas, donde estaba sentado su hermano

-¡¡¡¡Gaara, lo siento, pero no me pienso contener mas!!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Kankuro suspiró aliviado, mientras Gaara le hizo un gesto de aprobación con su cabeza, ambos querían que aquel encuentro terminara y luego que ella se atendiera las heridas que tenía desde antes de aquel encuentro.

Ino frunció el ceño, los ojos de Temari se centraron en los azules de ella, la sonrisa altiva de Temari, volvió a sus labios.

-Terminemos con esto, ya me has aburrido- dijo la princesa de Suna y con rapidez realizó unos sellos y su amado abanico apareció a su lado.

El abanico se extendió a sus espaldas, exhibiendo una luna, el peso de su arma hacia que algo se clavara en sus pulmones, pero eso no la detendría.

-Esto es todo lo que necesito para terminar contigo- le grito

-Ninpou Kamaitachi- gritó y una ráfaga de viento cortante se dirigió hasta Ino.

La Yamanaka la esquivó con dificultad, pero las brisas del viento alcanzaron su mejilla y su brazo izquierdo provocando que un hilo de sangre bajara por su arreglado rostro.

Temari cerró su abanico, moviéndolo sólo con su brazo izquierdo e hizo un movimiento en círculo. El remolino que había formado pareció cobrar vida, y dejando su trayectoria en línea recta, pareció rotar de nuevo hacia Ino.

La rubia de ojos azules miraba atentamente los movimientos de su oponente sin percatarse del movimiento del gran remolino.

En cambio, Temari se apoyó cansada en su abanico y sonrío de medio lado, Ino miro hacia atrás muy tarde, el remolino la atrapo con toda su fuerza, y en menos de 2 minutos esta quedó tirada en el suelo.

-TEMARI- sintió su nombre a lo lejos.

Los ojos de la rubia se cerraron lentamente y un sentimiento muy extraño se apoderó de su cuerpo, como si en un instante todo lo que estaba sintiendo: el dolor de las fracturas, el fuerte escozor de la herida en su abdomen y el mareo que se apoderaba de su cabeza, todo desaparecía y un fuerte sentimiento de paz llenaba su alma, y una ganas enormes de cerrar los ojos.

-No me dejes - sintió que alguien le susurraba al oído, pero el cansancio fue más fuerte.

---

El atardecer se encontraba tiñendo todo konoha, los colores rojizos parecían poner un toque calido a la helada brisa de la tarde, la mayor parte del pueblo había pasado por alto lo ocurrido en el estadio, gracias a las palabras que los dos Kages compartieron en la arena de juegos ahora los ninjas y los aldeanos, excitados por la fiesta que les esperaba, se alistaban al gran cierre en las afueras de la villa.

Pero en el hospital la atmósfera era muy distinta, hacía ya dos horas que la Hokage se había encerrado con sus dos asistentes Shizune y Sakura en la sala de tratamientos con Temari y no había noticias.

En la sala de espera Gaara miraba como los colores de la tarde se trasformaban en oscuros, Kankuro solo miraba sus manos sentado en una de las bancas, y un joven de pelo oscuro atado en una coleta, esperaba impaciente el veredicto.

Tres unidades de sangre habían entrado una tras otra, el silencio en aquel pasillo era abrumador, los sentimientos se entremezclaban. Shikamaru ya no podía seguir hay, tenia ganas de salir corriendo, y a la vez patear la puerta y descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

El moreno se paró y dirigiéndose a la ventana, realmente la noche estaba hermosa, las estrellas parecían alumbrar más que otros días. El silencio se rompió con el fuerte portazo que dio la Hokage al salir de la sala de tratamiento.

Los tres que permanecían en la sala rodearon a Tsunade que parecía tener mucha prisa de sacarse el delantal manchado de sangre, por más que pasara el tiempo, nunca se acostumbraría al olor y a la sensación que le provocaba la sangre en su cuerpo. Casi con asco arrojo el delantal hasta un costado del pasillo deteniendo las inmensas nauseas que eso le provocaba.

-Tsunade Sama- la llamó el moreno, ya desesperado por saber la condición de Temari.

La líder de la villa inhaló un par de veces controlando un líquido amargo que subía y bajaba por su garganta, finalmente miró a los dos hermanos de la rubia y les indicó que la siguieran, al notar como su estratega se quedaba mirando la puerta por donde segundos antes ella había salido, paso por su lado y le indicó.

-La llevaran al cuarto 7, tercer piso, cuídala mientras nos desocupamos-.

-No la dejes sola- dijo Kankuro.

-Gracias- murmuró Gaara pasando por su lado.

El moreno no perdió tiempo, sólo se dirigió al tercer piso, habitación 7, tocó la puerta suavemente y al abrirla pudo escuchar el sonido suave de la maquina que indicaba el pausado ritmo de su corazón, movió la cortina y pudo ver como Sakura revisaba una de las dos bolsas con líquido que se unían al brazo de la rubia, una con un líquido transparente y la otra con un liquido espeso de color carmesí.

Sakura le sonrío, terminó de revisar el suero y luego abandonó la habitación, no sin antes tocarle el hombro al estratega diciéndole algo que realmente no le importó a este.

Se acercó a la cama de Temari y le acarició el rostro, estaba igual de helada y pálida que cuando la detuvo en el estadio cuando ella se desvaneció, pero su rostro ya no mostraba esas manchas de sangre que rodeaban por su boca.

Tomó la manta y la cubrió con cuidado, retiró unos mechones de su cabello que cubrían su rostro y sonrío de lado mientras sus manos le acariciaba el rostro.

-Te encanta inquietarme, mujer problemática- murmuró al tiempo que se acercó a su frente y depositó un suave beso.

La Hokage entró al despacho que tenía asignado en el hospital, sacó una botella de adentro de una gaveta y se sentó en su asiento jugando con el vaso entre sus manos.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kankuro impaciente.

-Tiene fracturadas tres costillas, un tobillo con un grabe esguince, su hombro dislocado, y una herida profunda en el sector abdominal, todo en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, pero esto está controlado lo complicado en este momento es la warfarina que encontramos en su sistema- dijo para luego tomar un trago de sake.

Los dos muchachos la miraron impacientes y la rubia Hokage únicamente suspiró.

-La warfarina se emplea para la profilaxis de la trombosis y embolia en muchos desórdenes. Inhibe la síntesis de los factores de coagulación dependientes de vitamina K y las proteínas anticoagulantes c y s- la líder de konoha se volvió a servir un trago y luego continuó.

-Su antídoto es la vitamina K que le estamos administrando, perdió mucha sangre producto de la hemorragia que le causó y no digamos que los golpes que recibió ahora fueron de mucha ayuda, solo nos queda esperar y ver como evoluciona - dijo la Hokage con su rostro cansado.

-Me quedaré con ella- anunció Kankuro dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación, pero Gaara lo detuvo por el brazo.

-No, ella estará bien cuidada, pero si nuestros ninjas no nos ven se asustarán, éste tiene que ser momento alegre para todos- le dijo el pelirrojo, la Hokage asintió con la cabeza y Kankuro se resignó a quedar sentado.

En la habitación, Shikamaru había cerrado las cortinas, el bullicio del festival se escurría por las ventanas, era mejor así a su rubia no le gustaría que toda la alegría de ese momento se detuviera por ella.

Tomó una manta de la camilla, cubriendo con ella el cuerpo de Temari, le besó con cariño la mejilla tomó su mano y luego le dijo.

-Vuelvo enseguida

El moreno salió de la habitación, necesitaba un café y necesitaba fumar, en las afueras del hospital se paró en uno de los pilares y miró al cielo mientras exhalaba el humo que salía de sus pulmones.

Tras él sintió una voz muy conocida para él, volvió a llevar el cigarro a su boca y cuando su compañera de equipo pasó por su lado lanzó el cigarro a lo lejos y se dispuso a entrar al hospital.

-Shika yo lo siento, no lo sabía- murmuró dolida la rubia, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por el moreno.

-Fuiste la única que no lo notó- le contestó cargado de resentimiento, sin mirarla y sin detenerse.

Iba a tomar la manilla de la puerta, pero la puerta se abrió sola, desde el interior de la pieza salio Kankuro que pasó por el lado del estratega y sonrío levemente, él devolvió el gesto, ese simple ademán tenía mucho significado para ambos.

Para Kankuro era un "Cuida a mi hermana, por que si la dejas sola te mato".

Para Shikamaru era un "Que problemático lo se, no te preocupes, no la dejaré sola".

Entró a la habitación cerró la puerta suavemente, se acercó a la cama y revisó sus mejillas las que ya no mostraban ese color blanco casi trasparente que tenían antes. Le acarició el rostro, bajó su mano por el hombro cubierto con un vendaje, rozó suavemente su brazo. Sonrió al notar que su cuerpo ya no parecía un cubo de hielo como hacia unos instantes.

Se sentó en la cama a la altura del torso de la rubia, sin perder de vista su rostro; no entendía por que esa mujer se empeñaba en llevar atado su cabello en aquellas 4 coletas, si con el cabello suelto se veía tan linda, tan angelical.

_-Cuando estas en misión el pelo en los ojos te molesta y te desconcentra por eso lo llevo así, luego de tanto tiempo, se me ha hecho costumbre- recordó que fue la explicación que dio la rubia. _

_Ella estaba sentada en la baranda del mirador de konoha y le sonreía dulcemente, la luz del sol contorneaban su cuerpo y el viento jugaba con su cabello mientras la rubia reía abiertamente. _

_-Cierra la boca genio, o te tragaras una mosca y no creo que a Shino le guste- le dijo alegre. _

En estos momentos daría todo por volver a ver esa sonrisa, por escuchar su voz, por sentir su mano en su hombro, por sentir su olor sin ese molesto aroma a desinfectante.

Tocó su mano con suavidad, y la sostuvo con cariño, mientras acariciaba con la otra su rostro sonrojado, el suero se había acabado, y su cuerpo estaba más cálido.

Sakura entró sin que el estratega se enterara, sacó ambas bolsas, revisó sus signos vitales y apretó un par de botones en la maquina para luego dirigirse hasta su amigo y tocar su hombro para llamarle la atención.

-Deberías ir a comer algo, yo la cuidaré-le dijo ella alegre.

-No te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien, tú ve al festival-fue su simple respuesta.

Sakura suspiró, no tenía razón para quedarse hay, al Nara no había nada que lo separara de aquella cama. Y menos cuando notó que el tono tostado de la piel de la rubia, volvía poco a poco.

Las estrellas se escondían tras unas juguetonas nubes, un viento tibio levantaba las cortinas del cuarto, el gran bullicio del festival comenzaba a alejarse, Shikamaru entendió a que se debía, el gran cierre del festival, seguro se llevaría al cabo en un par de horas, pero eso para el estratega no tenía importancia.

Bajó la manta que había puesto horas antes acomodándola a los pies de la princesa, su temperatura ya era normal y no quería que subiera, eso seria muy problemático.

-¿Sabes mujer?... parece que te has empeñado en hacer una misión de tu vida al asustarme, parece que gozas al verme angustiado ¿Sabias que eso puede provocar problemas al sistema nervioso de algunas personas?- le comentó en tono cariñoso mientras con un paño húmedo se esmeraba en sacar una mancha de sangre que había visto en el cuello de su amiga.

Se levantó de su puesto en la cama de Temari, y abrió las cortinas, la habitación tenía un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón desde donde se podía divisar la ciudad.

Las juguetonas nubes que se habían empeñado en tapar las estrellas, se retiraron y el helado viento de la tarde dio paso a una cálida brisa que se empeñó en mover las cortinas. La brisa llegó hasta la rubia moviendo su cabello, el moreno pudo ver un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia y se apresuró a cerrar la ventana.

Le tocó las mejillas para ver si su cuerpo se había enfriado, pero ella estaba bien, tomó nuevamente la mano de Temari entre las suyas, acariciándola y de vez en cuando sacándole cabello que cubría su rostro.

Su vista se posó en el protector frontal que reposaba en la pequeña mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama, lo tomó entre sus manos y repasó con sus dedos el símbolo de la arena que había el cintillo. Lo dobló con carillo y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa.

Sabía que lo más probable era que no despertara hasta el día siguiente, pero en esos momentos lo invadieron las ganas de ver esos profundos ojos verdes, quería sentir su risa y escuchar su voz.

Cerró sus ojos, con la mano de la rubia entre las suyas y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Quiso soltar la mano de la chica por unos minutos para secar su rostro, pero algo lo retuvo, miró sorprendido a la chica que reposaba tranquila y por fin los vio, hay estaban, cansados y burlones, sus lindos ojos verdes los miraban divertido.

-No se te pasara lo llorón, he genio- le dijo con voz y sonrisa cansada.

-Los hombre no lloran mujer, no me tomes el pelo- le dijo mientras secaba sus ojos.

La rubia sonrío llevo su mano al rostro del moreno y le ayudó a secarse las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro. El moreno se acercó despacio y la abrazó con cariño. La rubia cerró sus ojos disfrutando del aroma a hierva buena que emanaba el cuerpo del shinobi.

Como le hacia falta eso, ver esa sonrisa, escuchar su voz producía un sentimiento calido que recorrió ambos cuerpos, Shikamaru se separó solo unos centímetros de ella para besar su frente.

-¿Me perdí algo?- le preguntó ella.

-No, los fuegos artificiales están a punto de comenzar- le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El rostro de Temari se iluminó, quiso sentarse en su cama pero un ataque de tos la detuvo, llevó su mano a su costado donde un dolor se había acentuado y las costillas le dolían.

-¿Que haces mujer?- le regañó mientras la acostaba.

-Quiero verlos Shika, por favor- le dijo en un tono infantil.

El moreno la vio serio, negó con su cabeza, mientras la afirmaba de los hombros. -¿Que no vez que recién despiertas?, los puedes ver desde aquí si abro la ventana-.

-Por favor Shika- volvió a decir con una sonrisa.

El estratega suspiró, sabía que no podría contra ella por lo que mejor la llevaría al balcón donde podría ver los fuegos artificiales y él podría estar tranquilo, de esa manera ninguno de los dos ganaría y a la vez ninguno perdería.

Tomó entre sus brazos a la princesa de Suna y la ayudó a llegar al balcón, Shikamaru gozaba de conocer esa faceta en la rubia, esa sonrisa infantil, y la emoción casi de niña que tenia al ver cosas tan sencillas como un lindo espectáculo de artificio.

La dejó en el balcón trajo una silla y una manta para cubrirla mientras ella lo miraba divertida. Se sentía débil, le dolía el tobillo las costillas y el hombro, un cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo pero no entendía algo.

-Te preocupas mucho, si no pasó nada- le dijo con un notoria sonrojo en sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención

El moreno levantó su rostro dejándolo a centímetros del de la rubia, pero no estaba feliz, se notaba disgustado, su ceño se frunció y tomó sus brazos con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es nada?, Temari, casi mueres envenenada, ¿a eso le dices nada?, fuiste muy imprudente, no debiste presentarte así, ¡no sabes lo mucho que me preocupaste!- los ojos del Nara jamás se separaron de los ojos de Temari, ella sabía que lo que él decía era cierto, fue imprudente pero…

-Si fui o no fui imprudente no es tu problema, ¿por qué te tendría que importar a ti?- le dijo evadiendo la mirada del hombre frente a ella.

-Me importa, no lo entiendes- le gritó –¡Me importa por que te amo!-

Al fondo se sintió una explosión, el cielo se llenó de luces de colores y Temari sintió una opresión en su pecho, las diversas explosiones las sentía en su cuerpo, bajo su cabeza por alguna razón ya no sentía ganas de mirar las luces de colores en el cielo.

Shikamaru se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a verlo a la cara, se acercó a su rostro posando sus labios sobre los de ella con el cielo tiñéndose de diversos colores de fondo, la princesa de Suna apreció cada explosión, era magnífica.

Se separaron levemente juntando sus frentes, Temari sonrío, pasó su mano por el rostro del muchacho. El cielo se inundaba de lindos tonos rojos, azules y amarillos, Temari podía ver el brillo de cada una en los ojos del moreno.

Una enorme cascada de luces amarillas baño el monumento de los Hokage mientra la rubia posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru mismo que abrazo a la chica por la cintura.

Temari jugaba con su índice en el pecho del moreno,

-Yo también te amo-


End file.
